A Loyal wolf
by Johnnyjoestar662
Summary: a young man who had a bad life finds friends and a home at UA High (despite what you think it's not oc x mina its going to be oc x oc later)


A/N: hi people who might read this this is my first story and as such im complete garbage at writing. This story will be focused on essentially me in the my hero universe but with a twist or 2 or 300, well anyways you get the point,also Im going to make 2 changes to the timeline number one the dorms are going to be implemented after the entrance exam and number 2 im goingto add a criminal organization into the story, well with that out of the way enjoy (PS: im writing on mobile so you know)

It was late at night in class 1A's first day in UA,they were telling each other about themselves in the comon room

so I guess that just leaves you Johnny. Izuku said

I mean its ok if you dont want to.

Well if you say so, my story isn't for the faint of heart. Johnny said grimly

my full name is john Anthony Perez jr

i was born on july 11

in jackson memorial hospital in miami Florida to Juan perez sr and light suarez,

im average height,dark haired,with cold blue eyes, a tail,wolf ears and abnormal nails ,my quirks are lycanthropy and nail bullet with some sort of amplified regeneration, when i was 3 i had some difficulty seeing, that was just due to my quirk manifesting but, the place we went was a cover for an organization known as aigis who experiment on children with strong quirks after they saw what the problem was th-they.

um you guys sure you want to hear?

YEAH! everyone said

oww my ears, Fine what the did next is why i want revenge they gave me this drug that prays on my weakness and makes me hyper agresive and i went into my beserk state after that they opened the door to let my parents in and hid in an area where there was one way glass i went on a rampage and accidentally killed both of my parents.

all of the class was mainly in shock as the cold and intelligent Johnny crumbled into tears that he couldn't hold back

then he stopped crying and wiped away the tears

My old man put up a fight as he could turn into a bear trying to defend my mother who couldn't attack me she had a quirk that allowed her to condense most things but she couldn't attack me so they just died by hand after I stopped i reverted back into my human state and was put into aigis testing where they learned i healed much faster than a normal human so they started there from what i know they amping my regeneration to the point that the only way to kill me was to get rid of my brain completely but then they made my skeleton as strong as high quality steel next they played with my bodys limits and gave me a second quirk called nail bullet i can shoot my nails at different strengths and speeds my fastest being at the speed of a barett 50. calibur and my slowest being that of an m9 after that they made my nails as strong as my skeleton then they deployed me into the field that's all i know from the one person who took pity on my and told me what happened after a scuffle with the government aigis had been weakened this was my moment to escape and i did kill guard after guard then made it out made it to USQTA or united states quirk training academy best school in the us but after i made it they said they couldn't help so they gave me a bag of cash and clothes and said go to japan and so i went it turns out aigis isn't just in the us but,everywhere one of the squads found me and tried to capture me so i slaughtered them but they were grown and trained while i was just relying on insinct and they also had guns so i went into my dire form and ran away after that i made it here and blacked out in the comon room.

yeah i think we remember you smashing down the door and us waking up to find a bleeding dire wolf in our livingroom healing then we woke you up and reverted to your human form buck naked.said mina with a blush seeing as she was the first to come in and see him and his large and wait why was she thinking of this NO MINA BAD she thought as she blushed profusely

sorry about that an annoying side affect of my quirk is that i burn through clothes like fire burns through kerosene.

_then the mood returned to somber and they remembered why they'd met Johnny and his past then Iida spoke _

we should probably go to sleep seeing as how its getting late

all of class 1A agreed and went to bed except for Johnny who didn't have a room and was supposed to sleep in the comon room on the couch he went out and looked at the half moon and thought soon ill have to go then he went into his dire form with some clothes next to him and proceeded to sleep

**So thats it that was the first chapter of the story please review **


End file.
